


1:30

by Newtonart



Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: other characters too - Freeform, too lazy to put them right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtonart/pseuds/Newtonart
Summary: As busy Theta Dispatcher Peter Strasky works, time -as always- happens to go by





	

1:30  
The clocks red lights, almost blinding to Peters tired eyes, were enough to make him groan in annoyance. He put his hand over the machine, blinking his eyes to make sure he read the time correctly. It was the 5th time he had woken up this night. He had recently crawled into bed tired and grumpy from a long day of work, but for some reason, couldn’t fall asleep. 

Was he anxious? Nervous? Worried, upset scared? All of them sounded the same to him at the time. He was just too tired to think about this. Peter got up slowly, pulled on a better non wrinkled shirt and slowly made his way down the hall towards the center of the habitat.

Peter yawned covering his mouth as he walked, almost fully unaware of his surroundings as he tripped over someone's stress ball left on the floor. The fall was harsh as Strasky’s head hit the hard metal floor. Gravity just seemed to hate him currently. He rubbed the back of his head and continued to the habitat. 

When he got there he immediately used the bathroom then quietly made himself a cup of tea. It always calmed down Cath, maybe I’d do the same to him. He wasn’t sure. He was too tired to think of it. 

As the machine powered down Strasky took the hot cup and hastily drank from it, wanting to go back to sleep as soon as possible. The hot liquid burned the inside of Strasky’s throat, causing him to take a sharp intake of breath as he desperately tried to cool it down. His throat burnt and his mind being sleepier than before, Strasky decided to call it quits, maybe try and go back to sleep. 

As he got to his room he quickly removed his shorts and shirt comfortably going into bed for yet another restless sleep.

5:29  
The alarm went off. Its annoying beeps filled Peters empty room. He slowly rose from the bed and put on a Pathos T-shirt and pulled up his jumpsuit, questioning the strange stench on it. He quickly dismissed the thought and went back into the center of the habitat to make coffee. 

Peter looked at the large variety of coffee selections. Different flavours from different places, of course he didn’t come to Theta enjoying the taste of coffee. He enjoyed drinks with less of a kick like caffeinated tea, or some juice, but when theta started running out of the supply of morning drinks, he started drinking coffee. It kept him awake and full of energy so it did it job, for the most part. That’s all he really needed anyway. 

Peter settled on the coffee that was sitting on the counter, some blend of different flavours or something. He didn’t bother reading the label as he set the machine for a small cup and chose breakfast. 

The only real meal he could find that morning was a box of rice. It was nice but he didn’t want to wake anyone up for a better meal. He could always wait for lunch anyway. 

Peter sat down on the large sofa and looked at his watch

5:53

He had to be at his station soon but, he also needed a shower. Peter looked around the room, stood up and started walking towards his office. He had to pick up the pace to make it in time. 

Peter rushed down the hall spilling his drink here and there. He wasn’t the best runner, and he certainly was no athlete. He could keep his physique thin at most but he couldn’t do sports. He was always a sit down and create type of person. 

6:00

Peter set up his station. Headphones in hand, a pack of stickie notes in the other. He scrambled across the table doing numerous things and once, turning on the comms system, making sure the other stations were connected, checking the cameras, and watching for any new information that could’ve travelled from another site over night. 

“you have 34 new messages” The automated voice said. 

Peter groaned as he began to scroll through the messages. Mostly stuff for Wolchezk to look over at Upsilon. There was a message for him from Omicron and a couple others for other workers.

Strasky printed the messages and stacked them in a neat pile making sure all of them were labelled properly so they could be given to the other workers of Theta. 

6:30

“hello? Theta are you on?” 

Strasky jumped at the small voice as he hastily put his headset on, “yes, I’m on. hello Omicron” 

Strasky knew who it was immediately. One of the other dispatchers, Raleigh Herber. 

“Theta, how long have you been up? You sound exhausted”, worry came off the voice like the wind.

Peter chuckled a bit and sighed “long enough to still have bed head” 

Soon enough Lambda and Upsilon joined the call. The four dispatchers happily talking about their day giving each other updates on information and taking other calls from their peers.

9:45

“Theta!”  
“Theta?”

Peter quickly adjusted the head set as he ran back into the room panic in the others voice, “what are you okay what’s happening?” Strasky heard banging from the other end of the headset. He looked up to see which station it was, Upsilon. He wrote it down on a post-it note and tried again.

“Upsilon, this is Theta, what’s happening?”

“Strasky! One of the robots went crazy, talking and acting like one of ours, Gavin. It talked like him, acted, sounded.” A pause, “it was so weird. Carl was able to shut it down before any damage could be caused, but it was weird. I think you should get Wolchezk to come up and check.”

“alrighty, Upsilon stay on the line in case of any other issues” Peter changed the channel to the intercom near Wolchezk. 

“This is Strasky requesting a response from Wolchezk, I repeat this is Strasky requesting a response from Wolchezk” Peter held his breath waiting for the response.

“This is Heather Wolchezk, what’s up Strasky?” 

“I just got a call from Upsilon, a panic, something about a helper gone rouge, or something like that” 

Heather took a breath before saying, “well Upsilon has contacted me before about a tech issue. I told them not to worry about it.” Heather paused, and then continued, “can you tell me what happened?”

Strasky talked her through what he had just heard and she responded with a call to Strohmeier and a request to leave for a few hours. Strasky looked back at his panel and looked through the pile of information he had to send and give deciding to get to work ASAP. 

13:30


End file.
